Disappointed
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Young James Potter is very disappointed when he is too sick to play in the final Quidditch match of the year for the Quidditch cup, but Sirius has a plan. Takes place around the Marauder's second or third year at Hogwarts.


**Hello everyone! I was in the middle of writing a chapter for my other story, Marauders and Romance (you should go check it out ;)) when inspiration struck. I wanted to focus on the chapter I was trying to write, but then I couldn't get this out of my head, so now I have a new one-shot for all of you. Haha. Oh, and this takes place in their second or third year, or whenever but I imagined everyone being younger. **

* * *

><p>"But Remus," James moaned miserably. "So what if I'm sick? I can still play!"<p>

"James," Remus replied calmly. "I know that you're disappointed, but you're too sick."

"No I'm not!" He protested indignantly, but even that put too much strain on the poor boy's throat and he started coughing violently. "I just have a little cough."

"You also have a sore throat, runny nose, and a high fever." Remus said.

"So?"

"So, you're staying in bed until your fever goes away, at least."

James groaned. "You just want Slytherin to win the quidditch cup again." He protested glumly.

"No! Don't get me wrong, I want Gryffindor to win, but I don't want you playing while you're sick. Sirius went to talk to the captain to see if they can call off the match. Just relax and focus on getting better."

Gryffindor had been in the running for the quidditch cup for the first time in three years, and the final match against Slytherin was today. James had been looking forward to it and was even getting his homework done right away just to squeeze in some extra practice time with the team. Unfortunately, the day before the big match, James had come down with a horrible cold. Pepperup had barely made a dent in it, and now he was stuck in bed instead of playing.

Sirius suddenly burst in through the door.

"I have some good news and some bad news," he announced. "Well, on second thought, it's all bad news for James."

"Well?" James asked hoarsely. "What's the news?"

"They aren't calling off the match, and they've found another chaser to take your place." Sirius said, a look of sympathy and disappointment on his face.

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Beatrice Eaton, she's a fifth year."

"Oh."

Whatever happiness that James had left vanished, and for the rest of the morning, he just scowled at the floor.

* * *

><p>"Poor James," Peter sighed sympathetically. "We all know how much he wants to be out on the quidditch pitch playing right now."<p>

"I wish we could do something to cheer him up." Sirius added.

"It's too bad he can't even watch the match." Peter said. "That would cheer him up for sure."

Sirius dropped his fork with a clatter and leapt up out of his seat. "That's it! Peter you're a genius! Er- I mean, that was a good idea..." And he dashed out of the great hall, abandoning his two friends and his lunch.

"James!" Sirius shouted, running up the stairs to the dormitory. When there was no answer, he shouted again. "James! James Potter!"

"What's going on?" James asked weakly.

"Do you want to go watch the quidditch match with me?"

"I can't, I'm supposed to be resting." The sick boy scowled.

"I have my ways," Sirius smirked slyly. "Come on."

James hopped out of bed and tried his best to keep up with Sirius. The two turned a corner and ended up at a huge window overlooking the quidditch pitch.

"See? I told you, I have my ways." Sirius said proudly. "Peter and Remus went down to the kitchens to get us some food. For now, just relax and enjoy the match."

"Is that the girl who replaced me?" James asked, pointing out a blonde girl who was wearing the scarlet robes. "How good is she?"

"Yes, that is the girl who replaced you, and she's a decent player. Not as good as you, of course, but still good enough for us to possibly win." Sirius answered. James was completely satisfied with this answer and grinned weakly.

* * *

><p>"We got food," Peter said, approaching the two boys with a platter of cookies and cakes. Remus was following with four mugs of hot chocolate, which he passed around. James took his mug gratefully and swallowed gingerly. Rather than hurting, as everything else seemed to do, the warmth of the drink soothed his sore throat.<p>

"We also brought you a blanket," Remus added, draping it around James' shoulders. "I put a warming charm on it too."

"Thank you." James said hoarsely. "You guys really didn't have to-"

"Rubbish," Sirius interrupted. "James, you are our best mate, and you're sick and miserable."

"Well, not very miserable anymore." James added.

"Anyway, we're sorry that you're too sick to play quidditch today." Remus continued. "And we all want you to feel better as soon as possible."

"Next year, you'll hopefully get sick at more convenient times, like the day of exams." Peter joked.

"Thanks, I-" but James burst into a fit of coughing before he could finish. Sirius patted him on the back until he finally managed to catch his breath. "Ugh, leave it to me to ruin a sentimental moment with coughing."

* * *

><p>Much to James' delight, the Gryffindor chasers managed to score two hundred points and they caught the snitch after only an hour to win the quidditch cup. To make things even better, that Beatrice Eaton girl who had replaced James in the match didn't score a single goal. Ha!<p>

The marauders lingered by the window for a little bit longer because James fell asleep near the end of the match. Since- according to Remus- sleep was a crucial part of the healing process, they didn't wake him up.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Remus," Sirius called. "What's the answer to number eight on the transfiguration homework?"<p>

"The one about the animagi? An animagus a person who can transform into an animal at will. It's a very complex branch of magic, and the ministry likes to keep tabs on-"

"Okay, thanks." Sirius replied, scribbling the answer down. "James, don't you have homework too?"

"Yes, but I'm sick." James reminded them. "I've been excused from all classes until my fever goes away."

"It's nearly gone away, hasn't it?" Peter asked. "I mean, when we checked your temperature earlier this morning it was almost back to normal."

"Almost," James replied. "But my throat still hurts and-"

"If I remember correctly, you woke up this morning and told me that your throat didn't hurt." Remus said smugly. "Remember that?"

James' cheeks flushed pink from either fever or embarrassment, but most likely the latter.

"And don't even try to tell me that you still have a runny nose, because you haven't sniffled even one time today." He continued.

James scowled, then gave a few small coughs. "See!" He shouted. "I'm still coughing, so I'm too sick for homework or classes."

"By tomorrow, I can guarantee that you'll be well enough for classes." Remus said exasperatedly. "So you might as well get you homework done."

James stuck out his tongue good naturedly, and pulled out his transfiguration text book. "What page do I need to read?"

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Remus replied. "Oh, and James?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're feeling better."

James offered his signature lopsided grin and started reading.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay, so that was pointless, but like I said, the idea just refused to leave my if anyone has any requests for one-shots or even multi canter stories, just leave a review or PM me and I'd be happy to write them for you. Oh, and since you're here and you took the time to read the story, could you just take a few seconds to leave a review? Thank you and have a great rest of your day! :)<span>**


End file.
